Between cases and heists
by tanteigirl
Summary: Series of shots/drabbles. KaiShin. Humor, angst, romance. Reader, beware! /Chapter five: Hit me. When they lost him, they went insane.
1. Caught Red Handed

**Title**: Caught red handed

**Words**: 1214

**Summary**: Hakuba stumbles upon something quite unexpected.

**Disclaimer**: If I really owned Kaito and Shinichi I would certainly_ not _be writing fanfiction. Instead...

* * *

Some said he had gotten bored of persecuting the thief and his stupid jokes. Others said he had resigned himself to catching him, having been out-smarted plenty of times. But Hakuba was the only one who knew the real reason: Before the big criminal organization had been brought down by the Japan police, the FBI, the CIA, and where Kudou Shinichi had also been involved somehow, he had happened to hear a conversation between a member of the organization and the Moonlight Magician. He had been concerned about it at first, but then he had started investigating and he had acknowledged that they were already on the track of it. A week later, it had been in all newspapers and the media: the down fall of the syndicate. Also, the circumstantial proof he had against the thief had had increased significantly and he had gained some kind of fondness towards Kuroba Kaito – not that he would ever admit it out loud.

So he had thought he could let the stupid thief infuriate other people. He wasn't committing any real crime, because he always returned what he stole. In addition, from what he had heard, he was looking for something that Hakuba thought the thief would find… well… never. So it was okay for him to keep playing, but not for him to keep track of the game. So Hakuba, taking the advice of one Kudou Shinichi on doing something more useful with his time, had asked to be transferred to the police department's first unit, the homicides one. He had been partnered with the famous detective of the East, and even though they had different opinions about some things, he was an excellent detective and they made a great team.

Talking about him… Odd. He had seen Kudou's car parked outside, but he hadn't seen a hair of him inside the station. Maybe he was at the cafeteria. Really, he did drink coffee in excess. It would be counter producing at some point.

Hakuba grumbled as he was taken out of his thoughts. He stood up from his seat and walked down the hallway to the men's room. He had been filling a report when his pen exploded and he had all his fingers blue now. He entered it, his steps soft as always, immersed in his own thoughts, when he heard voices, but there was no-one in sight. He stopped, his detective curiosity picking up.

"Hey, I think I heard something."

Was that Kudou's voice? It really sounded like him. There was some noise, seeming to come from clothes shifting, and what he heard like "Mmhhhg". What the…

"No, I mean it. I think someone just entered," the voice which belonged to the detective murmured again.

"Then shut up," the other voice ordered quite demanding.

Hakuba couldn't understand much though, because of the murmured words only little could be heard.

But what was he doing in that cubicle and with who? Well, thinking about it, it seemed pretty obvious at the moment. Hakuba's feet were frozen to the floor. He wanted to go away from there as soon as possible, but his body didn't let him. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but the noises and the talking started again, and it was too late for Hakuba's brain to start working and leave.

He wasn't much of an expertise, but that noise, it was certainly a kiss, the sound that would make the opening and closing of lips mixed with saliva, against other lips. The sound of cloth was what perturbed him more, though. He could almost feel the hit of two bodies being pressed together. Was that a moan?

"Hey, hey" It was the breathless voice of the one on the right of the cubicle, the one who had spoken first, who he had assumed it was his partner, "I really need to get to work. There was this case the other day. I'm sure Hakuba could use some help for the report."

So yes, effectively it was Kudou one of the people who were there.

"Are you really leaving me like this, Shin-chan?"

Oh, God. OH GOD. He knew that voice. Oh, he knew it very well. It was the voice of that stupid magician who had annoyed him ever since he came to Japan. But what was he doing there and with… Don't say…

Hakuba was very sure he gaped for air at the new discovery and with that he made a hissing sound. Oh, crap. The voices and the sounds stopped abruptly, the door starting to open slowly. Inside there were two Kudou Shinichis. Well, the one on the right was a half dressed Kudou Shinichi. His shirt was down to his elbows, his chest completely exposed, and the detail he didn't want to look at too much: The zip of his pants was down. The other had his foot on the toilet, and his left hand, the one on the opposite from Hakuba, around the other's waist. He was perfectly clean and his suit, the same colour the other was wearing, didn't have a crease. Oh, but he knew that smirk and those eyes. Neither of them belonged to Kudou Shinichi. The thief looked pleased, almost happy of having been spotted, while the blonde detective was still holding his breath it seemed, because he was turning blue by now.

"You can breathe," Shinichi commanded, looking at his work partner, and as if was the permission he was hoping for, he gasped for air.

The thief in front of him giggled, earning himself a deathly glare from the blushing detective.

He looked at both of them surprised. Their bodies, their positions. He wanted to ask, but it made all fucking sense now. And looking at them it didn't seem crazy at all. In fact, it was completely logic for them to be together. They were both so amazingly hot. He could clearly see the image of their bodies together in that tiny space pressing, their hands touching all the skin available, and their mouths gasping and moaning. And… he felt something on his lip and he licked it, the strong taste of iron in his taste buds, and oh, fuck, he was nose bleeding? Really?

He saw the mischievous grin of the magician growing in his face, and he felt scarred. Maybe it was his call to go…

"Ne, Shinichi, what do you say?" He looked at his lover in front of him, still excessively close to him. His hand on his waist, their hips just millimeters away from each others'.

The detective looked at him, thinking as if it was some kind of riddle the thief was giving him. "One time rule, right, Kaito?"

The magician nodded, his expression a little too excited to make Hakuba calm down. He wondered what the hell was going on, before two hands extended to him, closing around his tie, then tugging harshly at it, invitingly, before they went to get busy with other… stuff he supposed they had left off before being interrupted. And they finally closed the gap between their bodies and Hakuba could only stare at them, shocked.

_Oh my God,_ was the last thought that crossed Hakuba's mind before he closed the cubicle's door… behind him.

* * *

_Hey! I'm here again, and I bring more KaiShin universes for you ^^_

_Thank you Benze-chan for beta'ing this._

_Hope you have enjoyed. Review please!_


	2. Growing up

**Title**: Growing up

**Words**: 246

**Summary**: Sharing your childhood with someone technically 10 years older than you may have you learning things much quicker than you'd want to.

**Disclaimer: **Guess what? DC/MK don't belong to me.

* * *

Ayumi was crying and whimpering with all her might as she saw her best friend and crush for the past three years being held like that. She didn't understand what was going on. The nine-year-old girl became more and more frightened as her friend continued to scream and nobody did _anything_! Both Mitsuhiko and Genta were trying to soothe her shrieks, but they really were astonished at the image in front of them. They had yelled at the young man first, only to be completely ignored, but stopped when then they realized something, although they didn't quite know _what_. The spectacled boy was starting to turn red. Was he being asphyxiated? What was going on?

They had been surprised by that strange boy while they were playing soccer at the park, when the weirdo had thrown himself at Conan!

The first that spoke was Mitsuhiko. "I… I think they _know _each other."

At the statement, Ayumi stopped crying to look at the pair with wide eyes, contemplating what her friend had just said. It seemed he was right. The messy-haired onii-chan wasn't trying to kill Conan-kun. In fact, he was smiling and hugging him while the other tried to squeeze out of the embrace.

___"_Co-chan! Is this how you say ___'__Hi' _to your _boyfriend____?"_

As her friend stopped fighting to get away from the teenager's grip to smack him in the head, before sighing and hugging the other back, Ayumi started crying louder, unstoppable this time.

* * *

_Hi there! Sorry for how long it took to upload this. I really wish I could do it more often and regularly but I just want to have the shots beta'ed first, so sometimes it isn't up to me only._

_Thank you all the people reading and reviewing this. I really love all your comments! And Benze-chan for beta'ing this ^^_

_Anyway, my ramble is already longer than the drabble… Let's hope I can give you some more soon. I will definitely be longer, I promise! lol_

_Don't forget to review please, tell me what you think._


	3. Gift

**Title**: Gift

**Words**: 2008

**Summary**: The fight against the B.O. brings more than one truth to the light.

**Disclaimer: **I don't… wait! Shinichi-kun! Let me go! Err, I was saying…? Oh, I don't own DC/MK, I just kidnap the boys sometimes^^

* * *

The chaos was dissipating. The gunpowder-filled air was drifting away with the wind and the blood scattered everywhere was drying, becoming darker every second. FBI agents and some police officers were dragging the, mostly unconscious, last organization members into their cars. They were the first to fall and the last to be taken away, the bottom of the food chain of the syndicate. Corpses were lying lifeless on the cool cement of the parking lot of the tall building where the B.O. operated.

They had always thought it would be somewhere isolated, in warehouses or abandoned factories. But it was kind of logical that it had turned to be the last place they would think of, the biggest building in Tokyo, home of a respectable consulting company.

Some Inspector turned to yell something at him, maybe to take the black-dressed woman in front of him to the cars. He didn't care though. He kept observing the bodies, inspecting them, looking for _him_. He had checked every black-clothed man lying in the ground twice and every other at least once. He was fairly sure that the bastard hadn't been taken away with the boss or the highest members. Many had died in the confrontation and he hadn't been even able to see half of the people who were there, fighting.

He looked around one last time, just verifying he hadn't missed anything or anybody there, before murmuring some curses. Maybe Kudou was right, maybe he was only a person hired by the organization, but not directly related to it. Although he had seen him entering that black Porche twice, he hadn't found evidence that he was one of them. However, from what he had heard that night on the rooftop, he was not unfamiliar with other missions. He wasn't just a hired gunman, not that Kaito ever thought he was. That thought gave him another worry for the time being though. Where his favourite detective was?

He hadn't seen him since they had managed to capture who the Heisei Holmes had recognized as 'Gin' and later the boss. The first man was totally creepy and he apparently had been waiting for Kudou, but ironically, he hadn't been waiting for him to appear behind him and knock him out with a dry hit on the back of his head. The truth was that he still had _had_ sleeping gas, but when he had seen that baseball bat hanging on the wall… he could not have resist it. Not that he could have been able to do that, if the detective hadn't hit the platinum-haired man with a soccer ball first. The creepy organization member seemed supernaturally strong. Kaito couldn't fathom how he had been able to bear with the young man's kick. He had gotten a big surprise when this one had started lifting from the floor again.

Kudou had been beaten up greatly before he had rushed to the scene. The image of his ally and friend crouching over his stomach, blood dripping from both his forehead and swollen lip, made him shiver and he wished he had kicked the long haired bastard when he had fallen on the floor. _R__eally _hard. The boss, however, had surrendered with no fight. Kaito thought he must have been using drugs. His pupils had been a little dilated and he hadn't stopped laughing, calling them 'silver bullets'. Kudou had frowned at the nickname, but when he had asked what it meant he had shrugged him off.

Where was Kudou, damn it? He didn't think he had left to the station yet, not when they had still been fighting until twenty minutes ago. He was sure he wasn't out there in the parking lot and he shivered as he looked at all the corpses around him. But no, that was impossible. He had examined every body lying there and neither of them was his Tantei-kun's. He pulled off the police helmet from his head. It was incredibly hot and that wasn't helping his hurting body. He interlaced his fingers into his messy hair, as sticky and coarse as ever. He was getting impatient with both not being able to find the other young man and the ugly feeling growing inside of him. Turning around, he grabbed the arm of a detective he had learned whose name was Takagi Wataru from a couple of times he had dressed as his look-alike to be able to enter the headquarters. With mission purposes only, obviously, _not _because he had wanted to welcome Kudou to his own office in the morning with a trick or two. Of course _not_.

The other man startled, before glaring at him. After all, now he was a rookie who was handling quite violently a known Megure protégé. But the other man didn't say anything. Everyone looked like shit and it was no time to pay attention to things such as modesty. Or maybe it was the fear he saw in the other's eyes that stopped him from saying something.

"Keiji, where's Kudou?" he snapped, letting go of the other man's arm once he already had his attention.

The other stared surprised at the other's face and then he realized how much he looked like the man he had asked for. He didn't miss the absence of a honorific, either.

"I haven't seen him for at least an hour. He was outside here before… Why? Who are you?"

Kaito closed his hands into fists and looked sideways, not bothering with answering Takagi, while his impatience made him swear inside his mind. He didn't know why, but he knew he needed to find him. The bad feeling continued to wrap around his chest and made him feel as if his lungs lacked air. Where the hell was Kudou? Damn it. _He better be around for the celebration he promised._

And then it happened. The doors of the building everyone believed empty opened and from it exited a detective who clearly was having difficulties keeping himself on feet. Kaito gaped in horror as he saw the no longer white shirt the other was wearing, before their gazes were locked. The detective smiled softly at him, before stumbling and falling to the side. But before his body could reach the ground, the thief was already there, catching him mid-air and laying him on his lap. The detective wasn't surprised. He had been expecting the other man to catch him. Kaito didn't look again at those glassy eyes – he didn't dare to –, as he started tearing open the detective's shirt. He winced at how damp and heavy it was, dripping a large amount of blood at the ends. He made only a small estimation before he knew it. A liter. Shit, shit, shit. He turned around at Takagi who had stopped in his tracks a few meters from him when he saw what was happening. Nobody else seemed to have noticed yet. "What are you waiting for? Bring the paramedics!" he yelled at the man. He didn't wait for the answer as he turned around again and started examining the injury himself. Two bullet wounds, one in his abdomen and other in his chest, that kept pouring blood and he pressed his hands over them, earning a hissing from the other teenager. "Hang on. C'mon, Kudou. You owe me that drink. You _promised_."

"I'm sorry." Shinichi coughed blood. His eyes had never left the magician since he had seen him.

Kaito felt something against his chest and he realized it was the other's right fist. He was holding something in it and Kaito absent-mindedly took it from his hands, before positioning the rubber-like thing next to him on the grey flagstone.

"He never existed. It was her. Always her. We were both wrong."

Kaito didn't understand what he was saying, but it didn't matter. He held the other's hand between his own and bent down to his body, as his other hand went back to his chest injury to apply more pressure to it. He shushed the detective. _He __has __to focus on surviving now._

"Don't…" he hissed, before continuing to talk, "be stupid, Kaito." Another cough, and the magician wondered why the detective was calling him _that_. It was never like him to call anyone by their first name. "We both know it's too late."

Kaito clutched the other's body tightly and started murmuring some nonsense into his ear. This couldn't be happening. No, no way. His detective couldn't be dying, not when they had so many things to live for. He needed to keep seeing those beautiful eyes open, scolding him, smiling at him, understanding him. This just couldn't be happening. Everything was over now and they could be whatever they wanted, start again _together_. And then, a soft but sweaty – was that really sweat? –hand touched his right cheek and he found himself once again facing piercing blue orbs. He leaned into the touch and though he knew he didn't have to let the detective speak…

_There will be time for this, but not now._

Shinichi_…_

_Not now_.

He couldn't help himself to want to hear what the other had to tell him.

"Sorry, I really was looking forward tonight."

More coughing, more visible pain, more blood dripping from his mouth and Kaito could only hold him tighter as he posed his forehead against the other man's, not sure if he wanted to let the detective continue talking. He knew he would never forget this moment and if the other didn't stop now, he would never be forgiving himself for not preventing this.

"I really like you, you know?"

A dry laugh escaped his rosy lips and the hand on his face trembled, threatening to fall before fingernails dug itself in his right cheek, the pain and the touch comforting the thief somehow. Kaito shook his head in disbelief as those piercing blue orbs continued looking at him, his vision blurry and mixed because of the closeness and because of the _tears._ He wanted to _scream _the pain out of him. The blunt but hurtful grip Shinichi's nails had on him relocated on his nape and he was pulled forward. The gap between them was gone and it was wet and salty and wasn't what he had expected, because it didn't carry love or a _welcome_ as they had thought it would be, but a _goodbye _instead. Although it felt great, it generated more pain and bitterness than supposed.

Too soon after, the grip on the back of his neck was gone and soft lips murmured against his.

"For you… the rooftop."

And after that there was nothing more. No piercing blue stare, no warm heartbeats, no kisses. Nothing. And Kaito stood there as the doctors and paramedics tried to pull him away from _his _Shinichi. Him, angering and sobbing and cursing. But he knew it was too late. He would never be able to have those drinks with the detective.

When they finally took the body away, he didn't move. He kept staring at the blood Shinichi had left there, proof that he was dead. He was sure that there were a lot of people yelling at him, asking him things. They touched him, shook him and even slapped him. But he didn't move, not until he remembered the last words Shinichi had said to him and his eyes automatically diverted to his sides and took the object in his hands. Suddenly everything the detective had said clicked and Kaito didn't even try to stop himself this time, as he started yelling and crying.

A mask, just like his own. The mask of a face that had never existed, that was just another disguise of a cold-blooded killer. A killer that had deceived them both all these months, making them believe they could _trust._ The mask was the face of a man he had known as Snake, but that Shinichi had known as Vermouth.

* * *

_To all my lovely reviewers, thank you so much! I'm really grateful to you. _

_I hope all of you who are reading this have enjoyed it so far! _

_Thanks to MsBenzedrine for beta'ing this for me. You're awesome^^_

_Please review! It really makes me happy to read your comments._


	4. Stage: Beika High

**Title: **Stage: Beika High

**Words: **1031

**Summary: **Kaito surprises Shinichi after school.

**Disclaimer:** I'm getting tired of writing a disclaimer... Still don't own

* * *

Black Ray-Ban, leather jacket hanging from his right shoulder, tight black trousers, loose white shirt. Everybody in Beika High turned around to see who this wild-haired teenager was. His lean body formed a straight line, but also gracefully moved according to the rhythm to which he was walking.

Some boys looked at him with half-lidded eyes as he passed them, wondering who this freaking guy was, why he was dressed like that and why all the girls were looking at him! He thought so highly of himself, didn't he? Who the hell did he think he was? This was their place, damn it! The kid should better turn around and leave before they decided to show that to him the hard way.

The group of boys by the trees, however, stared at him opened-mouthed. Had this teen transferred to this school? That would be _awesome_.

A short, red-haired one whispered to the others "His trousers are too tight, don't you think?"

The others nodded in agreement, before the thinner of them made a comment to the one on his right gaining an elbow to his side from that one.

"Hey! I was joking. Joking!"

A group of girls that had been giggling had moved their chatting circle right into the way the strange guy was going. They whispered between each other, while they batted their lashes at him or either smiled delicately. Except for the girl in the front of the group, who leered at him shamelessly.

He grinned as he approached the young women's group and stood before them. He bowed slightly, without taking his eyes from them. After that, he threw into the air the jacket he still had in his hand, the jacket disappearing in a puff of glitter. Next, he made a gesture as if he was rolling up nonexistent sleeves and then he held up his hands, showing he had nothing on them. Moments after, a cloud of pink smoke surrounded both him and the girls and when it dissipated all were wearing one-piece bathing suits and crowns. _All of them_.

Kudou Shinichi chose that same moment to exit the school building and was welcomed with that exact view, before turning red in anger. The girls ran away as fast as they could, totally embarrassed at their own lack of clothing.

Who the hell was this freak anyway?

Shinichi walked straight to the last person that remained of the group, who was grinning widely at him. The detective reached the cross-dresser with a deathly look on his face.

Pretty much everyone in the school was looking at them with much curiosity by now. Even those who hadn't seen the magician when he had entered had their entire attention put on the little scene taking place in the middle of the yard. Did Kudou-kun know that boy?

"Kaito, put some cloth on, now! For God's sake!" he hissed in the lowest voice he could manage while at the same time sending the promise of a punishment. The thief winked at his boyfriend before snapping his fingers, and another cloud of smoke appeared, concealing them both from view.

It cleared up, and Shinichi looked at Kaito, who was now wearing a Teitan High uniform, and he sighed. But then, he noticed the yellow ink in the jacket the other was wearing, the same stain he had made today on his own… Oh, fuck. He looked down at himself, only to find he was wearing the light-blue _woman _swim suit Kaito had worn just seconds ago.

The rest of the school gasped in surprise and once again asked between them if anybody knew that crazy boy who had dared to do something like that to Kudou-kun, who could kill you and hide your body so no one would ever be able to find it. Not to mention he had put himself in a bathing suit first. Was he _totally_insane?

The short, red-haired teen that had commented on Kaito's pants before, squeaked in delight. "I _told_you guys!"

Shinichi turned even redder, because of both the anger and the shame he was going through, and wondered why he had stopped using his Anywhere Ball Dispensing Belt, before hands grabbed him by his lower back and the back of his neck, and pulled him forward to the magician in front of him. Kaito held the detective tightly in his hands as he thoroughly kissed him.

Shinichi tried to struggle out of the hard grip the other had on him…

_Stupidstupidstupid! We're__in__public!_

…before the hand on his back moved to his sensible hip and squeezed. Shinichi moaned, opening his mouth to welcome a very pleased tongue, before melting in the other's hands and mouth, completely forgetting where they were and how he was dressed.

* * *

The principal walked down the silent corridor, looking both sides. Where was everybody? Afternoon classes must have had started twenty minutes ago, but all the rooms where empty. Turning the corner, he saw a classroom door opening and a girl exiting it, while the school nurse stood in the door frame talking to her.

"Don't worry. Just hold it tight and look up for fifteen minutes. Oh, Fukuda-sensei. Hello," the middle-aged woman greeted as she saw the old man approaching.

"Hiraga-san, what are you doing here? And where is everybody?"

The nurse looked nervously at him, before motioning to the inside of the room. "They are here, the rest are in the bathrooms and some are outside. Everyone didn't fit in the nurse's room, so I brought them here instead."

The principal looked at her worriedly, before he asked "B-But what happened? Is everybody all right?"

The woman made a dismissive gesture with her hand, as if to blow the comment away. "Yes, yes. They're okay. Though the synchronization they had is incredible."

Fukuda sighed in relief about the fact that nothing serious had happened, nobody was injured or even _dead_. Certainly, many of his friends had shuddered when he had told them that _the_ famous high school detective was attending his school.

"So what happened then?" the old man asked and the nurse shrugged.

"Mass nose bleed. It must be the season."

* * *

_Thanks MsBenzedrine for beta'ing ^^_

_Hope everyone liked this fluffly shot!_ PLEASE_ review people! _


	5. Hit me

**Title:** Hit me

**Words:** 445

**Summary:** When they lost him, they went insane.

**Disclaimer:** _Still_ don't own DC

* * *

The sky above the school entrance was painted a sad gray. The cold breeze completed the scenery, making it much _worse_. Ran stood paralyzed in the middle of it all with her cold and uncovered thighs pressed together.

She looked at her best friend as he received yet _another_slap from the girl in front of him. Blue eyes, skinny, messy haired, she thought the other girl really looked similar to her, and she didn't like that one bit. Shinichi didn't move nor react to the sudden attack. He just stayed there with his gaze unfocused, as he had been the past week. He hadn't opened his mouth the whole time, always seeming absent-minded, looking away from everything and everyone. She had tried everything, yells, threats, punches... and none had worked. It was like he wasn't there at all.

The next slap carried even more force and she gaped soundlessly as Shinichi's cheek started bleeding, but he continued to stand there, unchanging. She tried to intervene then, but an arm wrapped around her, stopping her from doing so. She raised her watery eyes to look at Hakuba Saguru, whom she had encountered sometimes over her father's work. His expression was surprisingly fierce and cold, so when he dedicated an almost soft smile to her, she shivered.

Ran choked a scream down her throat at the sight of her childhood friend being hit again.

"It's your fault," the girl finally spoke. "He died because of_ you_." Ran gripped the blond's arm tightly as the words sunk in. Another hit and she didn't know if Shinichi fell to his knees because of it or the harsh words. His absent eyes shone a little, and she couldn't believe her eyes as he stood up again, legs trembling as if he were a frail child. She struggled against the arms surrounding her but was too shocked to apply the necessary force.

"If he hadn't known you…" the messy haired teen started again as she raised her hand once more but broke down before she could act on the impulse to hit Shinichi again. Instantly, the arms around Ran loosened their grip to grab the other girl before she fell on the floor. Freed, she ran towards her best friend but, for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to touch him. He was crying, tears streaming non-stop down his cheeks, and she could only think that for the first time, Shinichi looked pitiful.

"Hit me if you want," he finally whispered as a soft trail through the wind, though she knew he would be heard very clearly, "but he loved me, and I love him. That's not going to change."

* * *

_Hello lovely readers! I'm back for real this time! I've planned many things around here~_

_Special thanks to Madame of All Manga for being my beta. Hope we can continue working together!_

_Hope you enjoyed this angsty drabble and don't forget to _review_!_


End file.
